Losing Control
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Hayner and Seifer have an interesting and enticing secret relationship. Hayner has become a little twisted in riling up Seifer, able to stay calm and mock him without taking his anger out on him, however, that was never the plan. Seifer's anger is something to look forward too.
1. Entice Interruption

**Losing Control.  
**

**Pt.1 - Entice. Interruption.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

I will fight. I will stand up for myself. I will not let anyone have the privilege to take me out. How big, how treacherous, how impossible, I will find a way to deal with this on my own. At least I think I can.

Biting my finger and running my fingers through the mess of my blond hair. Everything's been a pile of shit lately anyway, I haven't won a single fight with Seifer. Roxas ran off after Axel, his friend or boyfriend, which ever. Pence and Olette are nowhere to be found. Maybe I should go hang out with Sora and Riku, they've been with each other since Kairi and Namine went to visit Aqua in Radiant Garden.

I slip off my bed and head out of my bedroom and down the vacant hallway towards the staircase. My parents aren't home, working late like usual. So I head outside and hurry off down the street towards Market Street.

"Hey, chicken wuss!" The name instantly stops me. I turn and glare at Seifer and his three annoying friends. His black toque hides his stupid blond hair and his blue eyes are beaming while his grin pisses me off.

"I have a name or does your puny brain can't comprehend what a name is?" I ask him, feeling smug as his infuriating grin diminishes from his face and his eyes burn with rage.

That's something we have in common, our instant rage and satisfaction. Maybe because we also have a secret, something that we both won't ever confess to anyone ever.

"I don't want to fight right now. I'm off to see Sora and Riku, go find someone else to play with," I calmly say in a taunting voice that I know will only spur him on. It's so easy, so interesting and maybe I'm becoming a sadist for being so excited for his angry reaction.

"Fuck you Hayner," He yells as I turn away and strut towards the secret alleyway where most of my friends end up. The giddiness tangles itself around my chest, eagerly awaiting our next meeting together and maybe without his friends present.

I open the metal gate and walk inside, hearing the faintest sounds until I creep inside without making an audible noise until I see what is going on. Riku and Sora making out on top of some boxes. I instantly backed up and chuckled lightly to myself.

"Whoops. Did not need to see that," The moment I walk out into the opening, Seifer is waiting for me with a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

"Obviously you did not understand that I'm looking for my friends, I don't have time to play with you," I smile wider, shutting the gate and listening for the click of the gate to lock shut.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Hayner." Seifer has his fists tightly gripped, his teeth gritting and his shoulders tense. The way I like him.

I lick my lips, "You have no idea."

Suddenly he pushes against my shoulders with his hands and his fingers dig into my skin, my back hits the closed gate, my insides filling up with butterflies that won't stop fluttering. My heart beating so fast that my hands began to sweat, I'm so enticed by this and he'll never know that, never.

"I won't be pushed aside, I will get what I want, what I deserve. Do you understand that Hayner?" He asks, gritting his teeth and moving so close to me that I can feel his heat radiating off his body.

"You don't understand how I'm losing control, just having you so close to me," I smile wider and my heart lurches and my hands grip his arms and I bring him downwards and smash our mouths together. Closing my eyes tightly and letting our lips mush together, moving until his entire body flushes against mine.

"Aahh." I let out a soft moan of appreciation, pulling him closer and closer as he smirks wider and breathes against my open mouth.

"Do you realize how fucking twisted you're becoming?" He asks, but before I could answer he kisses me again, this time sticking his tongue into my mouth and slicking against my own, pressing hard and drawing out a lust filled moan from my throat.

"Hey!" The strange noise irks me, making Seifer pull away, we both look behind the gate towards the secret hideout.

Both Sora and Riku standing in the entrance, smirking with flushed faces.

"Hey," I wave back, grinning and feeling annoyed.

"Mind doing that somewhere else?" Riku asks.

Seifer scoffs, "Not like you two are about to fuck over there." The way he says it with sarcasm makes me let out a wanton groan, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him closer. He notices but doesn't look at me, a smile twitches onto his lips though.

Sora chuckles, "Yeah. But this will seem like an orgy, and who does it in an alley?"

I crane my neck at them, "It's called being experimental. Also, we did this many times in the-" Seifer places his hand over my mouth, both Sora and Riku raise their eyebrows.

"They don't need to know where I fuck you," Seifer growls, I smile and nod at him.

I takes his hand from my mouth, "Want to go to my place?" I mutter, showing little interest in Sora and Riku.

Seifer nods, "Got any Vodka?" He pulls away and I instantly miss his body heat. We both wave towards the love birds that are going to have sex in the secret hideout, which I'm never going to look at the same way ever again, even though that's where Seifer and I lost our virginity.

"Why do you want Vodka?" I ask, stuffing my hands into my pockets and talking to him as if I wasn't acting like some horny slut against a metal gate just a few minutes ago.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe I'd like to drink some before we do this." I roll my eyes, he makes it sound like we're going to rob a fucking convenience store.

"We're going to have sex in my room, on my bed and you're thinking about Vodka." I'm not insulted, I'm just tired and want to do this before I get bored at the very thought, even though I could never get bored of Seifer, just sometimes he makes everything boring.

"Why do we have to do it on your bed?" He asked, looking off towards the sunset.

"Why not?"

And yes, our conversation went on with random stupid questions about how my bed was uncomfortable and I told him he wasn't going to be laying on it. He said he'd eventually will..

Like I said, he makes everything boring after awhile.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I was going to write a Lemon of Hayner being a total Sadist at first than become a Masochist when it all goes down. I didn't interpret it right and it came out as Hayner being some horny slut, riling up Seifer as if sex were some game.

My bad.. Sorry.

I never wrote a lemon before.

If you want me to continue, I'll try to write a good one. :\

The song that inspired this is** ~ Egypt Central - White Rabbit.**

Addictive and awesome song. :P

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Confusion Truth

**Losing Control.  
**

_Pt.2 - Confusion. Truth.**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seifer gets that Vodka that he wanted. I rolled my eyes as I pull it out from my parents mini fridge that's tucked inside their closet. I'm surprised they didn't bother taking it to work since they work at the same place. He opens and begans chugging, I watch with disgust.

"No offense.." I shake my head, "No. This should offend you - you're turning me off." I walk away from him as he continues drinking the damn vodka.

I enter my bedroom and began taking off my vest, Seifer enters and places the bottle on the desk next to the door. I ignore his stupid glazed eyes and grab the bottle and I let him watch me take a chug, there's a sort of fire in his eyes and I want it.

The burn entices me a lot more, slamming the bottle back down and smirking wider. Letting the alcohol take control of my senses, before I even make a move. Seifer takes both my shoulders and turns our bodies around, slamming me into the door. I groan and tilt my head to the side, his mouth latches onto my neck like some parasitic leech and begans sucking and biting into my flesh.

"D-Damn it Seifer! I wasn't ready," I tighten my hold on his arms and make my way up around his neck as he nibbles hard on my skin, making me grit my teeth and groan over and over until he kisses up towards my mouth and plunges his tongue into my mouth, needing every part of my mouth.

Then he did what he did in the alley before Sora and Riku interrupted. He presses down on the caverns of my mouth, harshly running along my tongue and sucking hard and my entire body relaxes, a moan escapes and he chuckles. Pulling away and kissing my forehead.

"You taste good," He smiles down at me and grips my waist and drags me up against the door.

"Are we doing this on the door?" I ask, wrapping my legs around his waist to keep me up.

"I hate your bed," He mutters before moving in and capturing my mouth in his. Sloppy, strange after taste because of the alcohol and pint up sexual frustration. However, I didn't want Seifer to be relaxed, I didn't want him to know that I love his rage and dominance over me.

I bit down on his bottom lip hard, and pull on his hair at the same time, he lets out an annoyed groan. Tangling my fingers into his blond hair, pulling again and again until I hear the delicious growl. The next phase of my plan is digging my heel into his back, since both my legs are around his waist, I do it easily and he shifts uncomfortably.

Pulling away for air, he glared at me as if he already knew what I was up too, and maybe he did. "Are you trying to make me leave?"

"I'm trying to make this more enjoyable," I smile innocently, pulling on his hair again and laughing at his heavy glare. "If you don't want to be here," I loosen my legs around his waist, "take the Vodka and leave. I'm sure it can settle the frustration than I ever will." Before I pulled my legs free, he grips my hips and growls, glaring into my eyes.

"I can't have good sex with you ever, can I? It's always rough, rough, rough, why is that?" He wonders, tightening his grip that makes me wince, his clip nails are strangely sharp. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"I like it better when your mad and angry. It shows that sex with me is different than the sex you have with everyone else. I'm not stupid Seifer, I know a lot of people who know about your pass around reputation." I smirk but his angry expression never leaves, I wonder why that is but I don't bother asking.

His grip loosens and I fall onto my feet, still smirking. He pulls me towards the bed and pushes me onto it, "Wow Hayner. You really know how to piss me off." He begans to take off his shirt, I glance but I don't stare, I know that also pisses him off.

He grips my shirt and yanks off, I don't say anything about that. Afraid, just a little that he'll leave because I'm being an asshole.

He turns back to me, staring into my eyes as if he'll find something. After a few seconds of silence, he sighs, "I don't sleep with everyone." He looks away from me, out the bedroom window and I get the feeling he's lying to me. ".. at least not anymore."

"And what is that suppose to mean? You slowed down? Bored?" I ask, still keeping up the taunting voice and continues to irk him.

He glares, yet I'm not affected. "You're right Hayner. I am bored of them, everyone, except you. Something about you just drives me insane, I can't control myself when you're in my line of sight. I just need to have you," He says and for some reason I feel disappointed.

Most people who had crushes would feel excited, but this lovey-dovey crap isn't what I want. Maybe I wanted him to hate me and then fuck me, then leave me, but why?

I look into his eyes and I frown, something I haven't done since this morning.

"I want you to hate me."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**I'm going to make this a bit longer than I intended.**

**Last chapter next. **

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please. **


	3. I'm Falling and Losing Control

**Losing Control.  
**

_Pt.3 - I'm Falling and Losing Control.**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

I move back onto the bed and smirk at him. His stoic expression lays across his face and I feel horrible, but not enough and all I really want right now is his body, his everything all around me, inside of me. I need it and he's making this a lot complicated then it's suppose to be. No wonder he never enters long term relationships.

"I don't have all day," I purr, biting my bottom lip.

He sighs and moves onto the bed and straddles my hips, placing his hand on one of side of my head. Looking down at me while I look up. "We could still do this against the door."

"Shut up," He mutters, grabbing a hold of both my wrists and pinning them above my head. I raise my eyebrow at him and try to pull away but he tightens his hand and it hurts. "There's something seriously wrong with you and I want to know what it is before I fuck you in your uncomfortable bed," He says clearly, and obviously annoyed.

I roll my eyes, "There's nothing wrong with me. I just want you to fuck me like you always do," I lift my body and try to brush against his but he doesn't change his expression, he just looks a lot more pissed off.

"Who ruined your relationship?" He asked, a bit calmer.

"No one did.. I just decided one day that having slow sex was boring."

This time he looked confused, mostly surprised, "Who was the last person you had sex with? Besides me."

I had to think, I never had sex with Roxas and Sora, no way they were like brothers to me. Riku and Axel were already taken by them. Olette and Pence are secretly dating and aren't good at keeping it hidden, so the last person I had sex with.

"I don't want to tell you. You don't have the right to know," I turn my head away from him, the side of my neck that isn't covered in his stupid marks.

Seifer sighs, leaning in close. "I'm leaving." The feel of his hands loosening up around my wrists, I cringe at the thought.

"Setzer!" I yell and Seifer lets out a rabid animal growl.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Setzer - of all people was the last one who -"

"Don't say it!" I shriek, my entire body tensed and I try wiggling out of his grip. "I don't want to remember what he did to me."

"What did he do to you that made you want too-"

"He told me he loved me and he kept going sensual and soft and loving and I believed him! I fucking believed him!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Seifer any longer.

Seifer let out a dissatisfied grunt. "Stop cutting me off. It doesn't mean I'm going to be like that to you, and also Setzer left like ages ago, why not let it go already?"

I open my eyes and glare at him, letting my body relax against the bed. "Are you serious? It's like telling a depressed person to get over it. I can't just let it go, he broke me and I don't want to be broken anymore." The moment I said that, I regretted it, I hate telling me people what I truly felt. Seifer of all people had to be that person, to pin me down and at the same time turn me on without making a single move. There was just something about him that changed everything about the way I viewed the world. Or maybe the way I viewed sex.

After a few moments of silence, my eyes staring off towards some posters on my wall and my arms finally feeling the intense pain of being in an awkward position. I glance at him, noticing he's staring at me as if to say the next word. I don't blame him, it could be hard to look at me now.

Then he makes his move. He leans back onto his knees while I stare back. Feeling weird under his gaze, then it comes, he grabs onto my pants and began to pull them down. I blink a few times, confused and my face heats up.

"Y-You're still going too..."

He stops and looks at me, "You're turned on, so am I. So we might as well continue."

I look away the moment he pulls down the rest and I help out by lifting my legs and he takes his own pants and boxers off. He breathes onto me and chuckles when I tense up again. "So fucking sensitive. Guess what, Hayner, I'm not going to play your fucking game."

I grit my teeth as I glance at him as he moves up and smirks down at me, "What other tricks do you have up your sleeve that I don't know about?" He rubs his hand against my chest and touches my collarbone where one of the bruises are present. Probably purple and visible to the seeing eye for a couple of days.

"Nope, don't even dare give me anymore hickey's," I flash a grin at him, "I don't belong to anyone but myself." I grab a hold of the back of his neck and I hastily bring him down, smashing our mouths together and in a rough mixture of pain and intense pleasure that we both needed, everything else was gone.

Our tongues lashed out, saliva mixed, heat mingled and our bodies began to grind. I moaned and he let out satisfied groan that only spurred me on. Then suddenly without realizing it, he grabbed me, rubbing the tip and moving his hand up my length, agonizingly slow that I lurched my body into an arch against his own.

"Stop teasing, damn it!" I was able to arrogantly say, craning my neck and moving my face away even though the next thing that escapes my lips is a defiantly wanton moan.

"I can't hate you," Seifer says, a chuckle emitting from him that sort of bothers me. I look at him, he eagerly licks his lips and his hand grabs a hold of my leg and hoists it over his shoulder.

I raise a brow and move a bit downwards to get comfortable and I give him a grateful smile. He grunts and moves closer to my body that his face is at the side of my neck. "I'm falling and I'm losing control," He mutters, before I even get to say anything he thrusts inside and I let out a painful hiss, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly as he eases more inside of me.

"F-Fuck! I have.. lu-ube. You asshole," I growl, nails digging into his skin and I feel him smiling as he presses his lips against my neck and breathes in my scent.

"Like always," He grinds and we both groan, "You're fucking tight!"

"You could give me a f-ff-aah!" He thrusts deeper and harder, the bed creaks and I'm holding onto him. Squeezing my eyes as the pain continues to rip and break the skin. Seifer wasted no time in thrusting hard and rough, ignoring the pained gasps I was giving, the pain in his shoulders I was inflicting didn't seem to bother him either, like he was on some kind of mission on finding the sweet spot that always makes me see fucking stars.

I bucked my hips upwards to meet his chaotic thrusts and at that keen moment, the tip of his hot and brutal length hit something dead on, something that makes me gasp and moan, my entire body tensing as I catch an easy smirk on his face. Realizing what he just hit, he grabbed my other leg and brings it up onto his shoulder and without a warning, he hits it again and again and again, dead on and I can't stop the fucking moans escaping my lips, breathing out of my nose as my vocals burn from calling out his stupid name.

"Seifer," I whined, dragging my nails down his back and possibly going to leave a few evident scars. "Go harder!" I panted, breathing in and out, gripping and trying to match his hard epic thrusts.

"Tell me something first," He pants, slowing his speed, his sweat drenched blond locks fall in front of his face. I arch but he holds my hips tightly, gripping and bruising the skin as his blue eyes stare down at me with an impossible dedicated gaze that I had never seen before. Lust covers them, glazed and succumbed, heavy with tension that wants to be unleashed.

That very thought makes me break out into a twisted grin, "And.. What would that be?"

"Do you love me?"

Arching a brow and gritting my teeth. I didn't know if my heart was beating from the brutal thrusts he had given to my prostate, or the extreme exercise that I really wanted to commence. Surely, it wasn't from the oblivious question, because I don't know if I really wanted to answer him.

"I..uhhh.." I turned my head slightly to the side, trying to find something else to look at, trying to ignore his question. His pulsing member is so delicious, sitting inside of me, waiting for the next motion and I can't help but want to get fucked, but his damn question, aching inside of my mind.

"I .. don't know."

Seifer scoffs. "You don't know? Is this another of your fucked up games? Of course you know, you just have to say it and I'll fuck you a few more times before your parents get home." The thought of that brings out a moan from my lips.

"I fucking hate you," I look back, smiling, "If you really wanted to know." I swiftly arch up, grabbing a hold of the back of his neck and bringing him down, his entire body rests against mine and his member shoots up, brushing against my prostate that almost makes me roll my eyes back into my head.

Seifer groans, closing his eyes. His self control was laughable. My lips twitch, "I like you, love you, want you, need you," I whisper against his lips and when he opens his eyes, I can see something strange, not lust, not hatred. Something else, warm and sweet that somehow disgusts me. Love.

"I'm falling.." I push against him and he moves with me, both of us moaning, "and I'm losing control." At that very moment he begans again, pushing and pulling and making me arch my back in total bliss, then our mouths connect and a wash of warmth encases my insides and my heart flutters as if it has its own wings.

"You're.. mine. Mine.. Mine.. fucking mine," He chants over and over as he pulses hard inside, his hand grabs onto me and begans to roughly run up and down and all I can do is scrape his back and moan into his neck. Wanting more and more from him until he releases inside and the warmth of my own seed splatters quite messy on our chests.

Silence ticks back, Seifer is still inside of me which I don't mind. Then he begans to laugh a little insanely, pulling out that makes me groan and he rolls over on the side where he pulls me closer towards him.

"Sex is what makes you say you love me. I should have done that years ago," He murmurs, breathing into my hair as if my shampoo and conditioner is intoxicating.

I sniffle, letting my heart relax inside of my chest. "Are you saying you loved me a few years ago? Cause we've only been sleeping together for three months."

Seifer chuckles, more throaty and seductive. "I loved you the moment you were in my line of sight."

I raise my eyebrow, feeling weird as I grab a blanket and pulled it over our bodies. "We met in Kindergarten."

He nuzzles my hair, "Yes. But we didn't began hating each other until the sixth grade."

"I'm confused." I turn over, looking at him and smiling at the flush upon his face and his drenched blond hair. "When did you want to start .. this" I emphasized our naked bodies.

He leaned forward and pecks my lips, "I liked you in Kindergarten. Loved you in the sixth grade. Wanting to fuck you when you hit puberty. At a party, I found you making out with a girl at the swimming pool, I think she was naked, you were drunk out of your fucking mind. I let my friends take care of her while I .. let you know I wanted you."

I raised my brow, "You didn't _let me_ know, you jumped into the pool and sexually assaulted me. Molest, rape, I don't know."

Seifer chuckled, "I didn't rape or molest you. I took your breathe away." I felt my cheeks warm up from that comment. "And the moment we began doing this, is when you became a sadist and a masochist, you didn't let your anger use you but you spurred me on and I think this is what you wanted from the start."

I leaned against his chest, drawing patterns on his skin. "You're not so dumb as I thought you were."

Seifer hummed, "You're not so smart as you thought _you_ were. Go out with me so I can fuck you without everyone thinking I'm raping you."

I chuckled this time, letting the vibrations inside of my chest resonate. "Now that would be fun, wouldn't it. See you in distress, having something you can't have."

Seifer moved a bit and he looked down at me, a pout appearing on his bottom lip. "I have you, you are mine. Also we both said we loved each other, so it'd be better if we make if official and start dating."

"Sounds boring. Are we going to do all the boring_ 'romantic relationship'_ crap every couple does?"

Seifer leaned down and pressed his smooth lips against mine, his hot and burning tongue pushes through and eagerly into my mouth. Lapping up every constant moan that's drawn out of my throat, except something else happened, something unexpected.

Warm tears began to fall from my eyes, stinging as they slid down my cheeks, alerting Seifer who abruptly pulled back. I turned my head away, biting down on my lip as I wipe them away with my hands. "It's nothing," I mutter, ignoring the pain inside of my chest.

"I love you Hayner. If you need time, I'll give it too you," Seifer said, pulling his hand away and taking my jaw and turning my head towards him, my eyes still welling up with tears.

This time he says slowly, forgiving and warm. "I love you." Then he kisses me again, breaking loose the tears and I wrap my arms around his neck and for the first time in my life. I found something I hope will never let me go, even when I lose control.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I never wrote a Lemon and I have to say, that was horrible. :(

I'm more into death, sadness and stuff. Not love and warm weirdness.

I like Hayner not using his anger so much and being a twisted freak. Maybe sometime I can bring this pairing back into one of my other stories, or I can make a story just of them that they can go into a whole awesome twisted adventure. Hm. That sounds exciting.

Inspired Song _~** Egypt Central - White Rabbit.**_

_Anyway._

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
